my little pony futa clop fic fluttershyxtwilightxrainbow
by mastermatt95
Summary: its im first clopfic ever so i hope its good and gets good reviews 18 to read it


Twilight had just got up for breakfast when she heard a knock at the door it was her friend fluttershy "oh hello fluttershy " says twilight "your just in time for breakfast "thanks for the offer i could use a bite to eat "says fluttershy the two sit down as rainbow comes in with the breakst of eggs toast sausage and bacon for the three "there you go twilight and fluttershy "rainbow says sitting down to eat as well "wow rainbow you cooked this all by yourself "fluttershy tells rainbow "its amazing she sure did" twilight says rainbow then says "im a good cook "fluttershy says "oh yes you are they finsish eating "that was deliocus " fluttershy says to rainbow "thank you so much rainbow" "no problem says rainbow im glad you enjoyed it" rainbow then notices something between their legs "uh twilight are those cocks between your legs" "uhm yes says twilight its my new spell i tried out and it works"  
"wow but do they really work tho "rainbow asked "well rainbow come to my bedroom tonight and you'll find out rainbow and fluttershy your invited as well" rainbow and fluttershy blush at what twi said later that night rainbow and fluttershy arrive in twiligts bedroom to see her on the bed "well what are you waiting for get up here you two"says twi they both get on the bed "so what now says rainbow and fluttershy "well i'll show "says twilight she strokes her dick to full length the others did the same "now fluttershy start sucking my cock" twilight says "and rainbow you come here and i'll suck yours" rainbow eagarliy does as shes told fluttershy starts sucking twi's cock "oh fluttershy that feels good keep going" twilight says while sucking rainbow off fluttershy keeps up the pace "mmm yea fluttershy your lips feel so bucking good on my wet juicy cock"  
fluttershys smiles then keeps up her work bobbing up and down in rythm "mmm oh fuck im getting close shy" twilight moans out in pleasure and bliss after a while twilight and rainbow cum "oh fluttershy dont stop dont stop" says twi cumming in passionate bliss "oh my buck yes"  
she finnaly stops cumming fluttershy then "says im glad you enjoyed it "before going back down again suckin twilight some more trying to make her cum again "oh fluttershy thats too much pleasure for me aw uh oh buck oh buck yes im cumming im cumming" twiliight says as she cums again "damm fluttershy where did you learn that from" "oh i learned it from one of your books" says fluttershy "twilight its your turn to please me now" twilight gets between fluttershys legs and and starts sucking her cock while rainbow watches while jerking herself off "damm thats pretty hot" says rainbow fluttershy says "i know it is mmm" she moans more as twilight continues sucking her for what its worth waiting for her reward "oh yes twi keeping doing that oh dont stop twi dont stop" fluttershy moans as she reaches her climax "damm twi your good" then twi says "i read the same book as you" then rainbow finnaly climaxes all over them then fluttershy says "hey twi wanna buck now"  
twilights says "oh boy do i ever" so twilight lays on her back as fluttershy begins to buck her mare parts "oh fluttershy that feels so good" fluttershy then says" rainbow you can buck me if you want to" then rainbow says "with pleasure" as she sticks it into fluttershy "oh flutters im close" says twi "your good at this" fluttershy says "im close too twi" they kiss each other as they each reach there blissful wonderful orgasms together that was so wonderfultwi said rainbow interupts saying "im close can i cum inside you" fluttershy says "sure go on ahead my cute rainbow" thats enough to get rainbow off as she cums inside fluttershy "ok flutters" says twi "my turn to buck you now"  
"ok twi" says flutters on her back already waiting for it then twilight sticks it in fluttershy ok rainbow buck me now says twi rainbow then proceeds to buck twilight "oh twi you feel so good in my pussy" says fluttershy "oh buck im close flutters" says twi "me to" says fluttershy and rainbow finnaly they all cum damm that was fun they all say to each other before falling asleep untill morning.


End file.
